Promiscuous Boy
by Recalcitrant
Summary: An incident which occured, the night of the Halloween Ball will become a Train wreck in Harry's Life. This disruption will create mass pandimonium, but how will it end? Happilly or Sadly? LMHP, DMHP....Renamed 3 times.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: _xAnarx_**

**Title:** Promiscuous Boy

**Summary:** An incident which occured, the night of the Halloween Ball will become a Train wreck in Harry's Life. This disruption will create mass pandimonium, but how will it end? Happilly or Sadly? LMHP, DMHP.

**Note:** _There has been an accident with my computer during the time I was fixing the story. This has caused all of my data to dissapear and has left me with no choice but to reboot my entire sysem. I no longer have the missing chapters. forgive me for this,but I WILL rewrite them. I should have all the chapters back by the end of the summer, however I will be moving soon so there may also be a delay. _

_Again, I ask for your forgivness._

**Note:** _I have redone this chapter and since I don't have a beta for this story, please try and ignore minor spelling and grammer mistakes. _

_If you point them out to me in a review, I will gladly fix it._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. Please do not sure me as I do not get any form of payment for doing this.

* * *

With a small groan, Harry opened his eye cautious of the sun that blinded and stung his beautiful emerald gems. 

Harry Potter wasn't one to just bed random people, let alone two strangers so when he felt a hand draped over his stomach and another body heavily leaning on him and using him as a pillow, he panicked.

Quietly and undetectable twisting his neck he observed the two men. The blonde hair that looked as soft as silk, shimmered in the sunlight looking more silver than anything.

On his right, sleeping peacefully, with a small smirk gracing his lips was Lucius Malfoy.

Any other woman or man would have smiled and felt either proud or somewhat cock.y he'd bedded the cold hearted masochist man, the only thing Harry was panicking about was the other occupant of the bed. The third occupant. The son.

Draco Malfoy, smiling softly in his dream he looked like an innocent angel in his unconscious wake.

Nothing like this had ever happened to Harry, so in his crazed and overwhelming confusion, Harry roughly pushed the two out of the bed.

Both fell off the bed and onto the marbled flood with a small yet sharp 'smack'. they're stay on the floor didn't last long as they both jumped up onto their feet, one yelping at the sudden contact with the cold floor while the other hissed indignantly.

"What the Hell!" they both roared, shooting shocked and dangerous glares at each other until their eyes landed on Harry.

"Potter?" They both gaped mouths opening like fish.

This was just one of those days were everything that could go wrong would, sadly enough for our dear Harry. It did.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Questioned both Malfoy's, somehow not even realising the possibility of both father and son having bedded the same man, on the same night and AT the SAME time…

Suddenly the two blonde's stiffened as they felt an unfriendly breeze pass through their lower regions. Realisation dawned on all three of their sate of undress.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry and Draco both said in unison.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Harry and Lucius bit back.

"Father!, what is the meaning of this?" Draco asked, looking at Lucius as if for the first time that morning.

"Don't try and blame this little prank of yours on me" Lucius snapped back whilst quickly snatching up a white bathrobe that lay on the floor near the foot of the bed.

Draco noticing that he was the only one revealing himself fully, got back on the bed and under the covers, much to Harry's dislike.

"You haven't said a lot to defend yourself have you Potter?" Draco pointed out, as if finalising his decision to blame the whole incident on the poor boy.

"Ooh no you don't!" Harry snarled, quickly getting off the bed and grabbing the clothes that seemed to be his and darted into what looked like the entrance to the bathroom….A closet.

"At least I didn't accidentally enter a corridor" Harry sighed as he quickly dressed himself.

He walked out a few minutes later and returned into the bedroom just to find the two Malfoy's abruptly shut up as he stepped in.

"What were you talking about?" Harry asked cautiously, as if trying to figure out what they were up to or what they had done.

Neither Malfoy replied so Harry decided to escape while he was still in tact.

'Who would have guessed that I would end up in bed with both Malfoy's,' He thought as he walked up the stairs from the dungeons and towards the great hall still one thought running through his head, 'What happened yesterday?'

He made a small humming sound as he pondered on the his thoughts.

'I was at that dratted Halloween party, I had a dance with... who was it again?' He paused on one of the stairs, just below a trap stair trying to remember his dance partner.

'Oh, I remember it was Chang! The nerve of her, she cried AGAIN! Then she started bad mouthing. Argh! I hate her now, Draco was right she's just an attention seeker. Wait! Draco? Since when was Malfoy DRACO? ARGH! I'm going off topic, what was it that happened yesterday?'

Mrs. Norris passed him, looking at him with her beady lamp like eyes but Harry passed her without even acknowledging her presence.

'Malfoy…They were both there, but what happened?'

'Nothing!' Harry thought reassuring him-self that nothing could possibly happen between him and one of the Malfoy's if not both. It went without prevail.

He'd made it just in time for breakfast, he took his seat at the Gryffindor table and started pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

He then reached up for the spoon when he stopped in mid-action.

'Why was everyone staring at him?'

"Harry, mate, what the heck are you wearing?" Dean asked also staring at him just like the rest.

Upon the puzzled looking expression on Harry's face, Seamus pointed at his robes.

"Oh, my school robes, I know they gave us the week off, but I was in a rush and couldn't find anything else." Harry said thinking everyone would be okay with his answer, but nope, that was not the right answer since everybody was still staring at him weirdly.

"Harry, Why are you wearing Slytherin robes?!" Seamus asked in a barely audible whisper.

One sound ran through Harry's mind '_SQUEEK'_

"I swear I haven't got a clue as to how that happened!" Harry exclaimed as fast as he could trying to elude the wrath of his piers.

Nearly everybody in the hall was looking at him in curiosity. Wishing right then and there that the floor would open up in a great big mouth and swallow him whole, Harry thought of hiding behind his spoon when he heard a shout.

"Potter!"

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy rushing towards him.

"I want my robe right this instant!" He demanded stomping his foot on the bare floor, holding out his hand in a menacing gesture.

Now everybody in the Hall was listening minus half of the teachers. It was quite an interesting revelation.

"Hey Malfoy, how come our Harry has your robes on?" Seamus asked slyly. Silently sniggering along with Dean.

"I… umm…" Draco seemed to be thinking of an excuse.

"I lent it to him at the ball yesterday you Gryffindorks" He said, quickly, making it sound more like he was saying 'well duh'.

"Why?" asked Dean, "You two are not exactly the best of friends ... well not that I know of." still laughing a little, nudging Seamus in the ribs and almost winking.

"It was just a favour, I owed him," Draco lied easily.

"Um… I don't remember much from yesterday" Harry said. It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I want my robe back now" Draco ordered, sighing impatiently.

Harry took it off and gave it back to him.

Malfoy smiled a little and then walked out of the great hall and from where his footsteps where coming from, anybody would say he was going to the dungeons.

"Um... Mate, I get the reason why you were wearing a Slytherin robe but why are you wearing a Slytherin shirt?"

All Harry could say was 'Huh?'

"I don't know," Harry muttered "I told you I don't remember much from yesterday very well."

"Well me and Seamus can ask around and see what we can find out?" Dean said then he turned to Seamus and said, "Maybe he even got a good lay."

Snickers could be heard through the Gryffindor table.

"Very funny guys," Harry said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Look I think I'll go to the tower and change," Harry said.

"Now that I think about it I didn't see you at all last night, and none this morning and you went missing half way through the ball," Ginny pointed out in an almost snippy tone, she was still grumpy that she didn't get to dance with Harry.

"I really don't know what happened so please stop, I seem to have a small hangover," Harry said, "I think I'll go see Madame Pomfrey after I get changed," Harry said before walking out of the Great Hall.

By lunch there was a rumour going around that 'The Harry Potter had came to the ball with a girl, dumped her, and went of with a Slytherin to get laid'.

Harry inwardly groaned at the mention of it.

Then came Monday and first lesson was double Defence against the Dark Arts.

'Absolutely bloody brilliant' Harry inwardly snarled as his mood got more gloomy.

Mr. Malfoy had been asked to be the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher this year and Malfoy senior had accepted the job as he didn't have a lot to do anymore.

Harry had been a little upset about it as he had actually liked DADA, but now he was just ashamed to even be in the room with him, whichever lesson it may have been.

He tried to reassure himself that it was only an accident, but his mind kept rebelling.

'If it was Snape, you wouldn't even go anywhere near the Dungeons' It taunted.

He didn't want to be in the class, he didn't want to be anywhere near Lucius Malfoy, better yet either Malfoy's.

You see the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's have DADA with each other yet again, for the 7th year in a row.

The enchanted bell rang through the halls of Hogwarts, warning them of the time. Ron had actually been normal, a little jumpy from time to time and sometimes very flushed but he was his usual self. Very blunt and not very developed table manners.

Hermione on the other hand had found a hickey on Harry's neck and she immediately went to the library thinking it was some sort of a disease or a vampire attack. She nearly had him go to the headmaster's office before Harry actually admitted it was in fact a love bite.

There were low whistles in the room after Harry's confession and a few daring people actually asked Harry who it was. Embarrassed beyond belief Harry kept his lips sealed.

Harry arrived at DADA last. Everyone was already settled in and ready to begin.

There were no free spaces in the back and the only one's empty were at the front of the whole class, very close to a certain Sr. Malfoy, and another one on the Slytherin's side, right next to a certain Slytherin Prince.

'Well isn't this the choice of the Millennium!' Harry thought sarcastically to himself, 'Malfoy or Malfoy, Lucius or Draco, Serpent or Dragon?'

This was one of those situations were there was no right answer, where every choice leads you to a deadly trap, and that's what Harry was in, a deadly trap.

"Do sit down Mr. Potter," Lucius said warmly almost pleasantly which in itself was shocking.

Harry flushed a little and walked towards the front and quickly sat down.

"Sorry" Harry mumbled as he placed his bag near his foot, under the table.

"That's fine Harry." Lucius replied, giving Harry a small look before turning to the class.

'Harry?'

Lucius was not known for his kindness outside of school, neither on the inside, but he was known to be somewhat kind and generous, Sometimes, but he had NEVER called a student by his or her first name. Just like Severus.

This was bound to get somebody's attention and knowing most of the people in the class, Harry already knew 'Everybody' picked up on the gesture without even turning his head.

If put on 'The Spot' and questioned about what one would do when you start blushing in a middle of your class and everyone noticed it, what would one say?

Panic. Correct?

That is exactly what Harry Potter Did. Panic.

_'Oh My GOD, What the heck is going on?_

_Please don't let them see me blushing! This is ridiculous and embarrassing, not to mention downright weird!!__I'm going to die of Shame! Stupid people gawping like fish out of water…'_

Harry was clenching and unclenching his fists.

'_Idiotic blonde menace! Oh those shimmering blonde locks, like the tides of the blue sea…'_

Only one thing Harry could figure out from all of his thoughts were…

That he had some sort of a liking to the One of the Malfoy's. Or both even.

'_Harry?'_

'_HARRY_'

'Harry?'

Somebody was calling for him and they're voice was getting louder and louder.

"MR.POTTER!"

"Huh?" Was all Harry said when he came out of his daze.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

This did no good in Harry's momentary blush. It deepened in colour and he curses under his breath.

"I'm sorry Professor but I don't feel well, Please may I go to the Infirmary?" Harry asked.

"I could check you over if you want," Lucius Malfoy Offered. He had a tinge of concern in his eyes but he seemed to know that Harry was also not entirely telling the truth. Harry was nearly glowing bright red now.

He was coloured in at least 20 different shades of red and pink.

Without asking again or apologizing Harry stood and rushed out the class. Completely forgetting his bag, books and wand.

Harry left the class and quickly entered the Gryffindor tower to slow his racing heart and to clear his mind. After about thirty minutes of talking to himself and a string of colourful vocabulary he fell asleep. The enchanted bell acting as his alarm clock, Harry rushed off to the great hall to meet his friends.

"Oh, Harry, Harry!" Hermione waved him over and made him sit across from her and Ron.

"Guys I need you your Help" He muttered

"Sure Mate, anything" Ron said, piling a bit of chicken on to his plate.

"What's wrong Harry, Anything the Matter?" Questioned Hermione. Sometimes she really was like a mother.

Harry felt his chest heave a little, these two really were quite helpful. He leaned forward a little and then whispered

"There was an incident after the Ball. See, I woke up in bed with both Malfoy's. Ever since that I haven't been able to keep a straight mind, and Keep blushing and acting like a girl."

"No offence Hermione " He added hastily. Knowing how defensive she could get.

"That kind of occurrence was very common, I mean I woke up on Parkinson's lap" Hermione said, putting a disgusted look on her face which was reflected by Ron who was still putting food onto his plate.

"Anyway, Where you naked, Any blood, Anything else in the room? Are you sure it was the Malfoy's? What happened after you woke up?" Hermione was asking a million questions in one breath.

"Yes, no, nothing much, was quite plain, Positive, We all kind of shouted and I pretty much ran out of there"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry as if he had suddenly turned into a monkey.

Hermione replayed all the questions and answers within her head and got everything in order. Ron on the other hand was looking lost.

"Harry please tell me You didn't Have sex with the Malfoy's!" Hermione Squeaked, but it was heard by a lot of the students near by.

"What?" Both Harry and Ron roared.

This got the whole attention of the Hall. Not again Harry thought.

"Of course Harry didn't have Sex with the Malfoy's, I mean come on Herm, You've got to be kidding me!" Ron was very loud. But even if he had whispered it, Everyone would have heard, Especially with this eerie quietness.

"He's a slimy GIT, Both are for that matter. Bloody Death eaters and everything aren't they!" Ron snarled. " Even if he Was gay, Why would he pick Malfoy?"

Hermione was red in the face. From anger

"Gay, That's just disgusting!" Hermione gasped, looking mortified at the slightest mention of the word. "If Harry was then he must be cursed or something!"

Ron was on his feet, his fists clenches as was Hermione who was clenching her wand tightly.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Harry clapped his hands over his mouth. But not soon enough, a muffled cry was heard. That soul breaking sound bounced of the walls reaching every ear in the Hall.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy all stood up at the same time, all ready to break up the argument that was abound to start.

The Head of Gryffindor had a horror struck look, she marched forward, looking more grim than ever.

Severus Snape was thunderous than he'd ever been…If that was possible.

'How dare that rotten little walking brain of a bush say such a crude thing!',

'How dare that red headed turnip of a baboon sacrifice Harry's feelings with not thoughts or regards to them!' He snarled in his mind.

Ron had suddenly realised his mistake. The look on his face was pure shame but it was a little late to take back his words. Hermione however didn't looked ashamed at all.

"Weasley that's 100 points from Gryffindor , and another 50 for this disruption!

The same goes for You Granger, I will be surprised if you two still have your status as heads after this!" Snape Roared.

Harry ran out of the Hall and kept on running. He Didn't want to hear it. He thought that Hermione would understand.

Lately he felt that if he ran, he wouldn't have to face the problems that occurred in his life.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the sory so far. Please Review!

I should have the next chapter up soon.

Thank you for Reading.


	2. Chapter 7

The next morning was quiet.

The fighting and bets had finally died down. Though not entirely.

The morning post came just as Ron entered the Hall.

Nearly everyone in the Hall gasped. Lucius stood up and stormed over to his son.

Harry didn't know what happened so he asked Dean for his paper.

Dean handed him the paper.

'' FATHER STEALS MATE AND BABY! " The Title Read.

Below it was a picture of Harry. In the background was Draco and Lucius. This picture seemed to have been put tugether. One third was Draco, Next thrid was Harry and the Last thrid was Lucius.

Below the Article it read.

'Poor Draco Malfoy has been in tears from the bad news. His father, The Known late Lord Lucius Malfoy had Claimed Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived as his mate and has already inpregnated him.'

'Exclusive interview with Heart Broken Draco Malfoy on Page 1.

Exclusive Interview with Hermione Granger, Best friend of Harry Potter on Page 2

The rest of the article is continued on Page 3.

Written by Rita Skeeter.

All eyes were on him.

Luciusput on a very dangerous Smile and dragged a protestingDraco out of the hall.

After a few minutes

'LIAR, MATE, CHEAT, STEAL, BABY and MINE could be heard from deep within Slytherin Territory.


	3. Chapter 8

During lessons Draco would approach Harry, joke around, try and make a few passes.

During breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Lucius would have one of the elves send Harry a special treat. Usually chocolates or strawberry's with bream.

Durning DADA both Malfoy's would try and compete with each other. Argue and Fight.

During the Rest of the day, Harry would be crowded by strangers asking him, Begging him, for tips on how to get Gorgeous Blondes.

But not all were friendly. Take Pansy Parkinson. She usually tried to hex or curse Harry. Along with Milicent Bulstrode and some other wanna-be Veela airheads.

People did try and help Harry out. Especially those who were Harry's friends.

Ginny and Hermione kept themselves far away from Harry. But they were starting to hang around with Pansy. Too much time with Pansy.

"Hey, Harry, Slime-Balls here Again" Ron muttered.

Harry didn't even bother turning around.

Draco came up from behind quietly shoo'ing off his comrades. He took the space next to Harry.

Charms. Why did the table have to be one long one, Why a long bench?.

Malfoy Slipped his hand underneath the table and slowly made contact with Harry's thigh.

Harry was too slow. He let slip a small sqeek.

The proffessor looked up at him in wonder.

"Are you alrght Mr.Potter?" he asked Kindly.

Not trusting himself to Speak Harry pit his lip and just nodded.

The Lesson went on smoothly from there on. Though Draco still ried to make contact with Harry's thigh. He even went as far as slipping his hand around Harry's waist.

This was far too much. It was time for a little payback. Marauder Style.

Harry ltilted to his side. Leaning into Draco.

At first Draco seemed surprised at the sudden change of heart but he was far to busy enjoying it.

Harry slowly moved his hands under the table, darefull to be unnoticed. He went directly for the target.

Manouvering his hands to the inner thigh. slowly moving it up and up. Till it finally came in contact with Draco's dick.

Malfoy stilled. He wasn't ready for a direct aproach. Though he was not about to loose.

Harry rubben the spot a little untill it became hard. He began to fiddle around with Draco belt, when finished he moved on to the Zip.

It made a very loud noise. One which caught everyone's attention.

Harry quickle positioned himself so that he looked as if he was writting down notes the whole lesson.

Draco on the other hand was red. Everybody's eyes were on him. Draco was begining to sweat a little.

He stood up but since the class was warm he'd taken his robes off, His front was revealed.He quickly grabbed his robe and ran out of the class room.

Though everybody quickly caught on they did not laugh till he had left the room.

Even the teacher chuckled a little.

Ron thumped Harry on the back

"Good one Mate!" He cheered.

The bell rang to signal the End of Lessons.

Dinner time.

Today was pretty quiet.But as ussual desert was specially ordered by MrMalfoy.

Strawberries with a cream.

Ever since Harry found out that he was pregnant he was really having wierd food cravings.

He'd fallen in love with Strawberry's dipped in Cream.

Harry slowly dipped a single strawberry into the cream. He let it run down the tip of the strawberry untill it stopped dripping. Then he slowly licked it off.

Alot of people in the hall were watching his actions.

Most only thought one thing.

'He does this on PURPPOSE!"

Drool


	4. Chapter 9

Draco and Lucius were by far the worst.

The icecream on Draco's spoon had Melted and it was now dripping all over his front.

Luciu's drink was pouring down his front.

Harry being the inoscent and arrogant boy he is was oblivious to everything.

Harry finally finished. He wanted to go for a fly, He was getting fatter, though Harry knew it was natural for somebody pregnant.

He didn't want to endanger the baby so he was going to go do some reading.

About Veela and their mates. Harry even started having wierd taste in novels.

'Romeo and Juliet'

'My fair stolen Veela'

'The Spiderwick Cronicles'

'Blood Veela, Blood Demon'

These were the sort of things Harry read now.

But that wasn't the main strange. Harry READING was. Though he did read his school books for homework and sometimes other books for research but never novels, Stories or Poems.

He loved the new Study Room.

Dumbledore had created a room for each year. It was available to every house.

But that's not what Harry loved. He loved the soft squishy Chairs you could just slump on.

He wished there was one of those funky chairs in the gryffindors tower.

He picked up one of his books and continued on from where he left off.

Not a moment too soon, Draco walked in.

He looked around the room and snorted quietly. Slowly making his was to Harry who seemed to be the only one in the room, He took a seet upon one of the chairs that looked very much like Bean bags, but were filled with water.

Harry tried his best but could not ignore him.

Draco was so close that you could actually feel Malfoy's breath on his neck.

"That was a dirty trick you played on me in charms" Draco whispered.

"It wasn't a trick, It was just your stupidity" Harry said, trying to etch away from the ever so lustfull Draco.

But Since Harry was in a corner there wasn't much place to back into.

Without explanation Draco leaned in fully. Lips leaving small trace of salaviva on the smooth visible skin.

Harry ment to say stop but he moaned instead.

Like I said, Pregnancy gave you wierd cravings.

Even small kissed from a Malfoy. Tongue touched the flesh. trailing up the neck, Leaving a thicker and more visible trail of saliva.Draco trsvhrd Harry's chin, but did not continue. He left the neck and looked at Harry.

Lust not love.

Wan't not need.

Those were visible in his eyes but Harry gave in anyway.

Harry leaned in for the kiss.

He suddenly realised what he was doing. Though he enjoyed kisses now that it was with somebody who cried everytime they kiss.

"Stop" Harry said quietly. Draco ignored it, and tried to deepen the kiss even more.

Harry pushed Draco back. "Stop!"

Draco looked puzzled.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself, Is it because I'm a boy? Because you like my father, Because you hate me?"


	5. Chapter 10

Harry looked a little guilty.

"We're suppose to be Enemies, not Making out in the corner of a study room"

'Jeez, I sound like a school girl'

"I'm a Veela and your my mate, There is absolutly no reason for us to be Enemies!"

"You don't know that for sure, I could be your father's Mate. I may not be neither of your mates Anyway!"

"Ridiculus, I'm a Malfoy, I choose my own Mate," Draco looked at Harry pointedly "If I didn't I maight even end up with Granger!"

Harry really could not imagine Draco and Hermione being together.

The best he could do was think of a bunch of Arrogant babies with Very Bushy blond hair.

"Anyway, I'm thinking you have a thing for my Father!"

Harry looked shocked then flushed. Lucius was very handsome. Long blond gorgeous hair that seemed to wrap everybody's mind, Stone cold stormy eyes which seemed to look right through you and burn into your soul.

"I'm right, you are in Love with my Father!" Draco accused.

"I'm..I'm not!" Harry hesitated. "It's just he's well, ever since he swaped sides, It's like he's a whole new person. I feel weird saying this but he's so cool"

'He's also totally hot ' Harry added quietly in his mind. He was not about to start a fight with Draco.

Book totally forgotten, Harry left without another glance.

Draco looked thunderous.

He sat on the blue chair for about another ten minutes, Thinking of ways to change his so called beloved's Mind.

But before he could think of anyway of trying to Change his fathers mind ionto letting Draco have Harry, Pansy walked in.

She looked too Innocent. Too innocent that she was acting guilty.

"What do you want Pansy?"

"Well, You know I love you, and that I have the your best intrest at heart," Draco didn't believe a word "I just saw your so called future wife or whore as I'd like to put it go into Your fathers ofice."

"So," Draco said. Though he was a little aggitated that Harry left to go to his father, He also thought that Pansy was either Lying or just trying to get him angry.

"Well, The doors were a little open, Shall we say,"Pansy winked wickedly. "Potter was stripping for your father!" She finished.

Draco's head lashed up.

"WHAT?"

"I know, I thought Wives were suppose to be well manared and loyal in bed." She said.

Draco pushed passed Pansy who looked about to protest about something.

He ran towarss his fathers so called office and pushed the door.

Locked.

He was not going to stand for this.

He pointed his want at the door and whispered "Alohamara!"

The doors neerly flew of it's hinges.

But what was more shocking was the position and state of the two in the room.

Sure enough Pansy had told the truth. Well the truth about what she saw.

Harry was bent over Lucius' study dest bare chest. No shirt, Robe Jumber. But his back wasn't all visible. It was half covered by hi's fathers figure. He was bendt so low that his nose was probably touching Harry's bare back.

Lucius' hair was hung over his face. There seemed to be a glint In his eyes.

This positions really did look very shall we just say rude but hot?

"What the hell is going on here?" Draco roared

"Why on earth diod you blast my door down?" Lucius asked

"It was locked, and I know why!"

"you puched it didnt you, The door is one which you must PUSH!"

Draco looked flushed. He has forgotten how to open the door to his fathers study..

"Forget the door, what are you doing to my mate Father?" Draco Demanded.

"He came to me regarding a problem," Lucius said calmly, He straightened himself and looked at his son. "It is something that will be proof enough to say he is MY MATE and NOT YOURS!"

If there was an audience they would have been sure that there was steam coming out of Draco's ears.

"That has to be somesort of a joke father, Clearly he's MY MATE!"

"Come here and look then Son"

Grudgingly Draco walked over to where Harry was. Still bent over the table.

When Draco thought his father had a glint in his eye he was wrong. The Glint was not from an eye, It was from a silver tattoo. A silver Snake wrapped around the green letters L and M.

Draco ran his hand from Harry's shoulderblades down to his sides. Tracing his spine.

"There, See, That is my inicials!" Lucius said, Pointing at the letters.

"It sould stand for something else!" Draco said. He was not about to give up right there.

Harry suddenly stood up straight and turned to face both the Malfoys.

"What exactly is on my BACK?" He asked despratly.

"Silver snake wrapped around the green letters L and M, which are my Initials!" Lucius said proudly.

Harry had a small bluch on his face.

"So does that mean I'm your mate?"

"YES!" "NO!"

Both of the Malfoy's glared at each other.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

No reply. The blondes seemed to be locked in some sort of a Staring compotition.

Lucius suddenly began franticly undoing his shirt buttons.

Draco nearly ripped his robes off.

Lucius was first to finish.

Draco finished a few seconds later. They both turned thir backs to Harry.

"What's on my back?" they asked, yet again at the same time.

"Um.. well Draco you have a Snake wrapped around the letters SS. Lucius you have... Well you have a H and a P in Green and there seems to be some sort of a fire around it."

Lucius looked smug.

Draco wanted to make sure.

Sure enough, it was there. HP covered in Fire. No not Real fire but a bird was in the background. It seemed to be a part of the Fire.

"That's a pheonix!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Draco wailed.

"SEE, He's mine" Lucius pronounced victoriously.

"So if it's inicials of people what if it's wrong, I mean HP could be Helena Putrins from Raven claw in the year below me," Hary looked thoughfull then shocked.

"SS is Severus SNAPE!"

The facial expressions were hilarious. One minute victorious the next confused. And Then Shoch and finally Realisation.

"No way" They both mummbled

"Your my mate that's for sure!" Lucius declared.

"I'm with Proffessor Snape!" Draco whined.


	6. Chapter 11

You could say this was a race against time...But then you'd be ying.

Draco rushed down the stairs, through the halls, through the passages, past Filch, past Norris, blunder past Dumbledore and nearly slam against the large portrait.

Catching his breath, Draco knocked on the frame urgently.

The portrait suddenly swung open to reveal Professor ((((Thank Echo, for actually pointing out that I've been spelling Professor with two f's) ))) Snape.

A dark green leather book in one hand, a wand in the other, A tired expression plastered on his face.

"What do you want Draco?" He asked, somewhat sleepily.

Draco was surely going to regret this in the morning, but he dived in head first.

He grabbed the professors shirt, pulled it out from where it was neetly tucked in within his trousers.

Pushed past Severus himself and started looking around the professors back.

Snape suddenly coming to his sences, snaped.

Grabbing his shirt, pulling it down roughly (S/p?) Turned around to grale at his number one student.

"What is the MEANING of this?" He asked.

Draco wasn't going to regret it in the morning, He was already regreting it.

"Iwanttoknowifyourmymatesir" Draco mumbled really fast.

"Huh" A questioning Glare.

Draco took a big breath and calmed himself.

"I wanted to know if you were my mate" Draco said a little louder.

Youd be surprised how fast Severus' colour drained.

Within the milisecond he started rummaging aroung his back and side.

After about a frantic two whole minutes he stopped.

Pulling his shirt up to see, but couldnt, he turned to Draco.

"What does it say?"

Draco gave it one glance and sighed. Exhaling a breath which he was holding.

"It's R and L, Who would that be?" Draco asked. Then he looked up in wonder.

"If your not my mate then how the heck do you have a magical mate?"

"I have some elf blood, More like a couple of drops but it's still in me" Severus said, tucking his Shirt back.

Draco brought his hands to his chiin, thinking.

"Then who the Hell would be SS?" He asked himself.

"Have you tried scrying?" ((((I don't know how you spell it but those who watch charmed should know what it is))))

Draco ran off without a goodbye.

Severus looked a little surprised but he picked his book up, which he had dropped in a sudden haste to try and reveals if he was Draco's mate of not.

A thought running through his head.

"R,L... Only one person I know with those initial, but What if I'm wrong?"

* * *

Sorry it's really short...

Well I'll be off from today on. (moving remember)

Anyway, Review Please!.

Can you Guess Who Severus' Mate it?

-I'm a gonna add an oc to the story, Someone to be Draco's mate, Give me a name and A Gender, Maybe even add an apearance. I'll write it up when I'm next on-


	7. Chapter 12

SO SO SO SO SORRYFOR THE LONG WAIT! I moved houses and my new has was... well new so it took like a month or two to get everything connected and everybody settled. Anywho, I'm back and hope to start writting new chappies soon.

ENJOY!-I've got a great plot in mind, you'll be surprised believe me... I think, unless you've already guessed it in this chapter-

* * *

Severus Snape had been right. Scrying definatly found draco's mate. The bonus was that he found out who the initials belonged to.

Salazar Slytherin.

"No way" He had breathed. He had fallen asleep, blankly staring at the curtains surrounding his bed.

-The next day-

Draco had not changed the night before so he had just lifted himself of the bed and ran to his fathers office.

Pushing the door open without a care, quickly racing past the statues that argued back and into the room.

His father was standing in front of a large mirror that was complimenting the Malfoy on his choice of robe.

"I found my mate!" Draco blurted, slumping down on the chair and stared at his father with still shocked eyes.

"It's Salazar Slytherin!"

Lucius stared at his son for a minute and the burst out laughing. Rich and haughty.

"Fine, fine we'll call it quits. But you really didn't have to give me a good laugh" Lucius chided looking happily at his son.

"Father, I went to Severus yesterday but he wasn't my mate, something about elf blood and somebody else's mate. He suggested I scry which I did and..well it took me to a Salazar Portrait. The one that doesn't talk to anybody. The one that is believed to be a muggle portrait"

"Are you sure?, Maybe it's some sort of a passage way behind the thing." Lucius enquired, his son really seemed distraught.

"I would know father. There isn't one there. But the weird thing is the portrait isn't muggle at all. He didn't even move or talk but I'm sure he winked at me!"

Draco was now waving his hands everywhere pacing around the office.

But he stopped when the door banged open.

Harry Potter had roughly pushed the door open and was not looking at the two with more shock than even Draco had.

"It's not possible to have two mates is it???" He asked stepping into the office shakily, looking from and to between the Malfoys

* * *

Have you guessed what my plot holds???

If not then wait for the next chappie

My old BETA kindof went poof, so I'd love to have some offers unless you really don't mind the spelling and grammer.

-sweat drop-

Who said I had anything besides imagination???


	8. Chapter 13

Draco looked at Harry and then looked at his father.

"HELLO?? My CRISIS 1st if you Please!" He said waving around himself.

"HELLO?? TWO MATES!!!" Harry shouted back hurling up two fingers and shoving it in Draco's face.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" Lucius suddenly roared. Though they had a right to be shocked and confused, this however was just taking it too far.

"One at a time, Now I know why Draco is frantic but what are you talking about Harry, there is no way you can have two mates." Lucius announced, walking up to him, and pulling his shirt up.

"Hermione fainted because of it! Ron said that you were a git and a liar and all that and he wanted to check it really said LM 'cause he thinks you were lying and then he started screaming. He was like 'You have four letter on your back!!!' And he started running around pointing at my back, I didn't believe then as I can't see my back but I got Hermione to look for me and she said there was two separate initials, I never had the chance to ask her about the initials, but I did get Dean to check if it was some sort of a dumb joke but it's attached to my back just like your so called initials!"

"Well, what are the vitals that your so obsessed about? It's not Like I'm going to share" Lucius said proudly.

"Like hell, I don't want to be involved in this at all, let alone be a mate to the either of you! But now that I think about it, I forgot to ask about the initial thing," Harry said laughing a little to try and not make him self look dumber than he'd just acted.

"I'm the mate of Salazar Slytherin! What could be more important???" Draco said huffing at Harry's antics.

"How about no-one in the world has a second mate! How about all the weirdest things happen to ME..." Harry never finished his sentence because The elder Malfoy interrupted.

"It said...GG. And the only one I know with that initials is G.G and the ONLY one person to ever live a wizards life with those initials is..." Lucius paused and looked between Draco and Harry with curiosity.

"Godrick Gryffindor"

Harry gapped and Draco looked like he was slapped with a very cold wet fish. Hard.

"NO WAY!!!" Both the teenagers shouted at the top of their lungs.

Within seconds of the screaming, Remus Lupin and Severus rampaged into the room wands raised and ready to duel.

"This is worse than waking up naked with my own father, In the same bed none the less" Draco mumbled quietly.

"What happened?" The werewolf panted, slowly relaxing his grip around his wand.


	9. Chapter 14

I have a wonderfull beta, she's nice, friendly easy to get along with and quite fast...

Thank you so much Heather,

Enjoy the story guys, DONT FORGOTTO REVIEW PLEASE!!!

* * *

Lucius, being a Malfoy, could not let such a good opportunity pass him by.

"Well, Draco's mated to Salazar Slytherin, and Harry's mated, to not only me, but Godrick

Gryffindor as well." He quietly sniggered without the other four in the room knowing.

"But the weird thing is, Harry has two mates, and both their mates were...the last time _I_ checked anyway...dead" He announced.

Thump

Remus had fainted and was now lying on his back on the cold hard stone floor, staring upwards in amazement.

"Lupin, get up!" Severus instructed, being a little ruder than expected.

"Professor Snape, sir, I promise to never annoy you, or ever be in your site ever again if you could please _please_ tell me if you knew some sort of a way of not having this mate thing" Harry was on his knees now, and he really did look ready to cry.

"Potter let go of my Robe!" Severus snarled, plucking his black robe away from the clutches of yet another troublesome Potter.

"Sadly enough, as I'd really be glad if you suddenly stopped existing to kill me with your stupidity, I know of no 'cure'" He answered, sighing as he took a seat and he was soon followed by Remus, Harry and Draco.

"I also forgot to mention how it's weird," Lucius suddenly spoke up again, looking sly as always. "That Mr. Potters Mate is Godrick, isn't Harry his heir?"

Another small thud could be heard.

Harry helped wake Remus up again, and patted him on the shoulder slowly whilst murmuring that he knew exactly what he was going through.

"I'm going to the library, then go see her..." He paused for a minute, his facial expression changing. "I'll go see Madam Pomphrey for my check up" He walked out of the room as if suddenly realising everything.

'why does this always happen to me?' He though as he sat himself down next to a large pile of books, he sighed and looked at the bunched up books in an odd way.

"It's not a stupid game, not a stupid battle" He wiped away a tear that was making it's way down his cheek."I'm actually really having a baby...I'm also going to have to be in the company of Lucius quite a number of times." He clenched his hands, willing

himself not to whimper aloud.

"I'm sorry, I never should have been born" He smiled like a madman and picked up one of the books closest and started reading.He looked through many books as time went by. He'd gone to Lucius that morning at 12:00pm and now the time was 8:00pm.

Packing up quickly he left for the hospital wing. But what he hadn't noticed was a small piece of parchment fall out of his bag, when he asked Dobby to clean up the plate of food he'd delivered earlier.

He'd gotten his first check-up from the over joyed Nurse about the baby and left for bed.

Not making any contact with the people in the common room, he went straight to his dorm, throwing his bag down to the ground next to his bed, and he fell asleep within seconds of his head coming in contact with his pillow.

The next morning he woke up a little late. Not bothering to fix himself too much, he changed into a clean pair of school robes and left for breakfast, his hand slipping to his stomach subconsiously.

The last thing he was expecting when he'd just taken his first step into the grand hall, was very hard slaps from a few girls.

On his knee's clutching his bruised cheeks he stared up in awe.

"What THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He roared, suddenly full of rage that had been building itself up slowly within his confused heart.

"How could you?!? You wretched, ungrateful son of a bitch!" A copy of the Daily prophet was slammed into his chest.

"Your the only one that's a whore to fucking Slytherin" Ginny Weasley sneered, elbowing him out of the way.

* * *

I think this chpter is good, short-yes, but good.

But there has been one thinging nagging me...

My hundredth post...said...Update!

-I expected it to be something special, well something more than 'Update!' but you know...

anyway, REVIEW please!

Thanks


	10. Chapter 15

**DOWN DUE TO MY SCHOOL/SOCIAL LIFE.  
**

**HOPE TO BE BACK soon!!!**

**(I'M WORKING ON UPDATES, AS WELL AS BETA-ING THE CHAPPIES) **


End file.
